Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 7 (Heemstvleugel)
Heemstvleugel werd wakker van een koude bries. Hij opende zijn ogen. Hij trippelde uit het krijgershol. Hij dacht terug aan zich wat er gisteren was gebeurd. Twee zwerfkatten hadden zich bij zijn Clan aangesloten. Engel en Duivel, nu Engelpoot en Duivelpoot. Toen bedacht hij zich opeens:'' Ik ben de mentor van Duivelpoot!'' Maar zijn blijdschap eindigde snel. Hoe ga ik dit aanpakken? Ik ben waarschijnlijk de slechtste mentor ooit! Hij voelde dat een andere vacht zijn vacht aanraakte. Het was Sparrentak, zijn broer, die nu mentor was van Engelpoot. Was het wel verstandig om de twee jongste krijgers een leerling te geven? 'Zullen we Engelpoot en Duivelpoot hun eerste training geven?' vroeg zijn broer. 'Goed idee. Een jacht- of vechttraining?' 'Laten we allebei doen!' Samen trippelde ze naar het leerlingenhol. Met zijn poot porde hij in Duivelpoots maag. 'Wakker worden slaapkop!' Duivelpoot opende zijn oranje ogen. 'Ik kom er zo aan!' Hij ging buiten wachten samen met Sparrentak. 'Engelpoot is er vannacht uit geweest.' mauwde Sparrentak. 'Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg Heemstvleugel. 'Het heeft geregend vannacht en haar vacht is nog nat. Volgens mij is ze pas net terug.' Voordat Heemstvleugel antwoord kon geven trippelde Engelpoot en Duivelpoot al uit hun hol. 'En wat gaan we vandaag doen?' vroeg Engelpoot opgewonden. 'We gaan jullie vecht- en jachtbewegingen leren vandaag!' mauwde hij. Hij was misschien wel net zo opgewonden als zij. Met z'n viertjes liepen ze het kamp uit. 'Moeten we niet eerst de grenzen met de andere Clans weten?' vroeg de zwartgrijze kater. 'Dat doen we morgen wel,' beloofde Sparrentak, 'maar jullie gaan toch niet meteen op patrouille en als we worden aangevallen is het handig dat jullie een paar simpele bewegingen kennen.' Ze waren aangekomen op de trainingsplaats. 'Oké,' mauwde Heemstvleugel, ‘Duivelpoot ga tegenover je zus staan.' Duivelpoot deed zoals het hem verteld werd. 'Laat maar eens zien wat jullie al weten! Maar denk eraan, klauwen ingetrokken!' Duivelpoot en Engelpoot knikten. Ze maakten zich allebei klaar. 'En...ga!' mauwde Sparrentak. Heemstvleugel volgde elke beweging die Duivelpoot maakte. Duivelpoot sprong naar zijn zus toe, maar Engelpoot was te snel en rolde onder hem door. Ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om en ze gaf haar broer een flinke mep op zijn neus. Met een woedende brul stormde Duivelpoot op zijn zus af. Hij tikte haar poten onder haar vandaan, waardoor ze haar evenwicht verloor en op de grond viel. 'Oeff.' hoorde hij Engelpoot zeggen. Engelpoot draaide zich snel om en met haar achterpoten gaf ze een krachtige zet in Duivelpoots maag en gooide hem van haar af. Ze sprong weer op vier poten, klaar voor de volgende aanval. Wat zal Duivelpoot nu doen? Verschrikt keek Heemstvleugel naar Duivelpoots oranje ogen. Hij kon zien dat zijn ogen op vuur stonden en dat hij erg boos was. Hij zag dat Duivelpoot zijn klauwen ontblootte, maar voordat hij zijn zus een mep kon geven sprong Heemstvleugel ertussen. 'Stop!' riep hij, 'Duivelpoot, wat doe je? Ik zei dat je je klauwen ingetrokken moest houden!' Engelpoot keek naar Duivelpoots poten. 'Waarom heb je je klauwen ontbloot? Je wilde me toch niet verwonden?' mauwde ze verschrikt. Duivelpoot trok zijn klauwen weer in en boog zijn hoofd. 'Sorry,' mauwde hij, 'ik liet me gewoon even meeslepen!' Heemstvleugel keek hem bedenkend aan.'' Waarom zit er zoveel woede in die kat?'' 'Het maakt niet uit, maar hou volgende keer jezelf onder controle.' wees hij hem toe. Toen hij zijn hoofd naar Sparrentak draaide zag hij nog een woedende blik van Duivelpoot die naar hem keek. Hoe ga ik zo'n boze leerling ooit trainen? 'En, Sparrentak, heb jij nog wat aan te merken?' vroeg hij zijn broer. Sparrentak schudde zijn kop. 'Engelpoot deed alles erg goed.' Kom op Sparrentak, je moet haar toch wat leren! Nu lijkt het net alsof Duivelpoot alles fout doet, waarom moet je nou per se doen alsof jouw leerling beter is?, dacht Heemstvleugel geïrriteerd. 'En jij, heb jij nog wat op te merken?' Heemstvleugel zwiepte het puntje van zijn staart geïrriteerd heen en weer. Hij knikte wel. 'Duivelpoot, je moet nooit zo'n grote sprong naar je tegenstander maken. Je tegenstander heeft dan allang door wat je wilt gaan doen voordat jij op hem bent geland. Volgende keer moet je een kleiner sprongetje maken en ook lager zodat, zoals je nu zag, je tegenstander er niet zo gemakkelijk onderdoor kan gaan. En voordat je een wilt aanvallen, moet je altijd bedenken wat je tegenstander zou kunnen gaan doen.' Duivelpoot wierp hem weer een boze blik, maar knikte wel met zijn hoofd. Heemstvleugel negeerde de blik en ging verder. 'Willen jullie nog meer oefenen of jullie jachttechnieken oefenen?' 'Of willen jullie de territoria van de andere Clans leren kennen?' mauwde Sparrentak opeens. Dat hadden we helemaal niet gepland! Blijkbaar had Duivelpoot gezien dat Heemstvleugel het niet wilde doen, want hij mauwde met een grijns op zijn gezicht: 'Ik wil wel de grenzen leren kennen!' Heemstvleugel keek hem boos aan. Hoe durf je! Daarna vermande hij zichzelf weer. Hij was de mentor dus hij mocht bepalen wat hij met Duivelpoot ging doen, ook al deden Engelpoot en Sparrentak wat anders. 'Jij mag doen wat je wilt, Spar, maar Duivelpoot en ik gaan jachttechnieken beoefenen.' zei hij met een grijns. Hij keek vanuit zijn ooghoek naar Duivelpoot, die geïrriteerd keek. En zo moet dat! 'Ik wil ook jachttechnieken oefenen!' mauwde Engelpoot. 'Oké dan.' zuchtte Sparrentak. 'Laat maar zien hoe jullie een muis zouden vangen.' ging Heemstvleugel verder. Duivelpoot en Engelpoot zakte in hun sluiphouding. 'Je staart moet lager Engelpoot.' wees Sparrentak Engelpoot toe. 'En jij moet iets meer door je poten zakken, Duivelpoot.' mauwde Heemstvleugel. 'Heel goed!' mauwde Sparrentak naar zijn leerling. 'Jij ook Duivelpoot!' mauwde Heemstvleugel, zodat Duivelpoot zich niet minder zou voelen dan zijn zus. Na een paar oefeningen vond Heemstvleugel dat ze er klaar voor waren. 'Jullie hebben uit jezelf al een aardig goede sluiphouding!' complimenteerde hij, 'We gaan het nu echt proberen wat te vangen!' Hij gebaarde met zijn staart dat ze hem moesten volgen. 'Als jullie wat ruiken geef mij dan een tik met je staart, maar langzaam! Je weet nooit wat ze zien of horen! Als ik mijn staart recht omhoog hou, betekent dat dat je wat kan ruiken en dan moet je stoppen. Als je het ruikt zak je in je sluiphouding en ga je eropaf. Begrepen?' Ze knikte allebei. Met z'n viertjes trippelde ze door het bos. Opeens voelde hij een staart. Sparrentak gebaarde dat hij wat rook. Muis! Hij hield zijn staart rechtop. Engelpoot en Duivelpoot stopte abrupt. Engelpoot zakte in haar sluiphouding. 'Staart lager!' fluisterde hij zachtjes. Engelpoot hield haar staart wat lager en sloop langzaam naar voren. Opeens merkte hij dat Duivelpoot met een grote boog om Engelpoot heen liep. Wat doet hij nou? Toen opeens zag hij een klein takje. Engelpoot was zo gefocust op de muis dat ze het totaal niet door had. Krak! Hij zag de muis alert worden en het trippelde weg. 'Kraaienpoep!' mauwde Engelpoot. Maar de muis liep recht op Duivelpoot af. Plotseling had hij door wat Duivelpoot wilde gaan doen. Slim! Met een snelle poot slag doodde Duivelpoot de muis. 'Goed gedaan Duivelpoot!' mauwde hij. Duivelpoot knikte.'' Misschien wordt het toch wel wat!'' Duivelpoot verborg zijn vangst en ze trippelde weer verder. Opeens stond Sparrentak stil. Heemstvleugel keek om. 'Ruik je wat?' fluisterde hij. Sparrentak knikte. 'Eekhoorn.' fluisterde Sparrentak bijna onverstaanbaar. Toen rook hij het ook. Hij wenkte met zijn staart naar de eekhoorn. Hij zag dat Engelpoot haar broer wilde laten gaan, maar die bood aan dat zij kon gaan. Meteen dook Engelpoot in haar sluiphouding. Ze was er bijna. Krak! Niet alweer! Maar toen zag hij dat Engelpoot dat helemaal niet deed. Hij keek achterom. Duivelpoot. Hoe kan hij dat nou doen. Het is kostbare prooi! Hij gaf hem een mep met zijn staart. De eekhoorn had Engelpoot gezien en vluchtte de boom in. Vliegensvlug dook Engelpoot achter de eekhoorn aan. De eekhoorn zat te hoog om erbij te komen vanaf de grond. Engelpoot klom in de boom. Verbaast keek Heemstvleugel naar haar. Waar heeft ze dat geleerd? Engelpoot klom zo snel dat ze de eekhoorn inhaalde en met een mep sloeg ze hem van de boom. Instinctief sprong Heemstvleugel naar voren en pakte de eekhoorn uit de lucht met zijn kaken. Hij gaf het meteen in doodsbeet. 'Goed samengewerkt!' complimenteerde Sparrentak hen. Hij knikte naar Engelpoot en zij knikte terug en sprong uit de boom. 'Waar heb jij leren boomklimmen?' vroeg hij aan haar. 'Nergens, dit was mijn eerste keer!' 'Het was erg goed!' 'Bedankt.' Ze trippelde terug naar het kamp. Iedereen had een prooi in zijn bek. Sparrentak een eekhoorn die hij later had gevangen, Engelpoot haar eigen eekhoorn, Duivelpoot zijn muis en Heemstvleugel een merel. 'Een regel van de krijgscode is dat de oudsten en moederkatten als eerst gevoed moeten worden. Als die allemaal gevoed zijn mag je eten. En al je gevangen prooi leg je op de verse hoop prooi. Duidelijk?' Engelpoot knikte maar Duivelpoot moest weer bijdehand zijn. 'Waarom voeden jullie de oudsten? Ze zijn binnen een paar manen toch dood.' Heemstvleugel kon hem niet geloven. 'De oudsten hebben ons vele manen veel prooi gezorgd, ze verdienen hebt om hun laatste paar manen rust te hebben. En waag het niet om dat nog eens te zeggen!' zei hij streng. In avond krulde Heemstvleugel zich naast zijn broer op. Hij had zijn eerste training gegeven aan zijn leerling! Alleen was zijn leerling agressief, bijdehand en hij luisterde totaal niet. En dit gaat elke dag zo door vanaf nu! Hoe ga ik dit ooit overleven? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal